


Just Two Dates

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glove Kink, Kylo is a smug bitch, Leather Kink, Minor Injuries, Multi, Needles, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Piercings, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Seizures, Sexting, Smut, Star Wars has some nerve only hiring hot people, Vaginal Fingering, bad breakup, dont text your ex, get it together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You and Hux were lovers but broke it off and Kylo wants to start something new. You're offered polyamory but you aren't completely sold on dating your ex lover. Kylo proposes you go on a date with each of them to test the waters. You just wanted to do your job





	1. Involved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a migraine and it's pretty short but I plan on making more chapters when I'm not in pain and exhausted. There will be smut later on, partake of the fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some mention of needles and IV needle trauma so don't read this if that triggers you

You were walking to your station, data pad in hand and your focus turned to it. You were filling out some tedious forms about the cultural impact some planet would be affected by depending on the First Order’s plans to colonize on it. You worked in Foreign Affairs as a high-ranking officer and you took your job very seriously. You had never been tardy, your uniform always up to code, you worked your way to the top and for that, you were respected. With your attention completely on your data pad, you failed to notice two things: the Supreme Leader was on the bridge for once, not upon his gaudy throne, and he was staring at you, shamelessly. 

Once you had reached your station and transferred your files onto your larger monitor, you braved a glance at the General. You and he were lovers a hundred light years ago but you split due to creative differences. But the separation didn’t mean you couldn’t look at him and apparently vise versa because for the first time since you broke up (so to speak) you found him looking back at you. You tried to look back at your screen but he never looked back at you anymore and you couldn’t just let this slip away. You didn’t know why it mattered so much that he was looking back but it made your hair on the back of your neck stand. Maybe you missed him. Or maybe you just liked being wanted. You didn’t smile at him, though. You didn’t want him to think anything could go back to the way it was, so you just staired. 

Finally, he looked away. You let out a breath of air that sat like lead in your lungs and went back to working. You barely typed anything before you felt a presence behind you. Fully expecting it to be Hux, you turned around and were met with the Supreme Leader himself, Kylo Ren. jumping to attention, you saluted him.  
“At ease, Officer (Y/L/N)” Kylo said with a subtle humor. You lowered your arm and nodded. “I’d like to have a word with you” again, you nodded your head in awed silence. Why would the Supreme Leader possibly want to speak to you. “Follow me”

Before taking one step, you looked behind your back to where Hux once stood. He wasn’t standing there anymore. It was so typical of him to disappear when you wanted to see him. “I thought I made myself clear when I said ‘follow me’, did I not?”

“Yes sir, you did” You said, running up behind him. Kylo said nothing in return but walked in the direction of the conference rooms. What was happening? Did you do something wrong?

The Supreme Leader opened the door to one of the conference rooms and ushered you inside. The lights turned on and Hux was standing by the large black table that took up most of the room. He looked small next to that table- it felt wrong. 

“Officer (Y/L/N)” He acknowledged you with the title and a brief nod. 

“General” You responded, trying to be civil. It sounded wrong, calling him that. He used to like it when you called him Grand Marshal. He used to like it when you called him all sorts of things.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here” Kylo sat in the chair at the head of the table, his legs a bit too long for the chair. “I promise your questions will be answered but for now, please sit” 

You sat down, hesitantly and Hux followed suit, sitting across from you. 

“Hux has brought some interesting news to my attention” You raised a brow at him, silently. Hux said nothing. “You were involved in a romantic relationship, were you not?” Kylo knew the nature of your past relationship. He wanted to see your response and you took the bait consciously. 

“I’m not sure if he or I would define it with labels like ‘romantic’ or ‘relationship’, but we certainly were involved” You answered, your attitude calm and unbiased. 

“How would you describe it, (Y/N)?” Kylo asked you. When had you been on a first-name-basis? You looked at Hux who was letting this inevitable trainwreck unfold. “I asked you a question” You wanted to wait for Hux to give you permission to answer but he didn’t have the right to do that and you had to remember that.

“The nature of our few trysts were sexual, sir” You were beginning to get nervous and both of the men could tell.

“From what the General has told me, there were more than a few. You were ‘involved’ for more than a year” Kylo was smirking now. Hux’s composure never faltered. 

“What else has the General told you?” Hux noticed your change in demeanor. Your hands were clenched into fists on the table surface and your brows were furrowed together, the result being that your nose scrunched up. Armitage hated it when you did that, it looked disobedient. Now, he had become fond of it. You were embarrassed and everyone at the table knew.

“He told me why you left him”

“You lying nerf herder!” You shot up out of your chair

“(Y/N), sit down!” Hux shouted at you, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. He used your first name, though and it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“No! You don’t get to tell our sexual history to your friends like I’m some sort of conquest! I deserve a shred of your respect, and this” you gestured to the Supreme Leader “This is just cruel and humiliating” 

“We aren’t friends” Kylo said, his smirk still plastered on his face. “and I didn’t bring you here to shame you. I have a proposition for you” 

You sat down, terrified. Your outburst would probably be reported for insubordinate behaviour. You never yelled at a superior before.

“I’ve taken a liking to you, Officer (Y/L/N), did you know that?” You shook your head quietly. You had your daydreams about Kylo, sure, but never did you think he’d even look your way. But here he was, fulfilling any lower officers wet dreams with his rich voice. Again, you look to Hux, he regained his composure and kept a watchful eye on you. “I’d like to take you on a date, (Y/L/N), and I’d like the General to take you on a date. You don’t have to say yes to either, and you don’t have to choose between us. Just two dates”

“Why? Why do you want him to take me on a date?” You were lost

“Because I sense your confliction. You miss him and you want to move on. I’m capable of being in a relationship with you while you’re involved with Hux” 

“You say that now but trust me, it gets difficult” Your voice had become sour at the mention of Hux and polyamory.

“Yes, that was a topic of your separation. You had felt neglected so you sought refuge in the beds of other lovers- with the General’s consent. And you” he turned to Hux “became envious of these other lovers”

“No, I was jealous. I wasn’t being cuckolded, Ren, I was afraid of losing my girl”

“So you pushed me away first. How ironic” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Did you hear what I just said? I said I didn’t want my girl leaving me” He was getting frustrated. 

“You never let me stay! You never let me in, and I never got close enough to leave because I was never with you” This argument was moot. You had run it through your mind a million times and it never resolved itself. It was part of the reason why you couldn’t move on. The burning pain in your throat that meant you were about to cry started worsening and you took a few breaths to relax.

“Two dates, (Y/N). You don’t have to commit to anything after that but I’d like you to try” Kylo pushed.

You sat, staring at your hands in your lap for a long time considering what he had said. Finally, you had an answer. “I’ll go on the dates” both men light up but Hux was in shock. “But they have to be in public, and they have to be on a planet of my choosing” Now they both were shocked, you never demanded anything. A public date was risky for numerous reasons but you weren’t asking for much and you never had before.

“I accept your conditions if you accept mine” Hux said while you looked at him askance. You were suspicious to say the least “You must let us spoil you” 

Kylo scoffed at that, not seeing why Hux made such a big deal out of it until he saw how red your face had become. He sensed your chagrin to being spoiled. “(Y/N), both the General and myself will be pampering you if you agree to a relationship with either or both of us. That’s inevitable” 

“You’re right, I can handle it” You said, unsure of yourself. Hux was smirking in a very subtle fashion. “Am I allowed to go back to my station?” 

“Yes, meeting adjourned” Kylo got up and opened the door for you and you ran to your station without looking back. Your subordinate gave you a questioning look when you got back to your station but said nothing as it wasn’t their place. 

You tried working for an hour, completely distracted by your thoughts but you received a message on the holonet messaging system. It was from Hux and it was simply put “Thank you”. Closing the message, you calmed down and filled out your forms.


	2. Keep it Tasteful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have nostalgia bout your past with Hux but you get a little demo of what your future could look like. Your gal pal, Phasma wants what's best for you but you're going down a weird path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty explicit smut, sexting, and sexual tension. Don't read if you're a minor

Two years ago, you had just secured yourself in the position of Lieutenant of Foreign Affairs in the First Order. General Hux worked beside you, often. You tried not to think of his encouraging words or the light touches his hands made on your elbows every so often. You really did try but it was hard when you were alone in your quarters at night and no one could hear you. 

One month after your crush had been established, the General ordered you to visit him in his office. 

“Sir, have I done something wrong?” You were so shy, your hands shook beside your legs.

“Sit down, please. You’re not in trouble” Hux was facing his holo monitor and hadn’t turned in your direction once. You admired his work ethic but you felt insecure. 

Sitting down on a cushioned chair in front of Hux’s desk, you crossed your ankles and tried not to slouch. If you weren’t in trouble, you should have been confident but you weren’t. 

“Not there” Hux said, eventually looking at you. You got up, your empty stomach filling with nerves. Your hands were shaking uncontrollably as you searched for another seat in the room. There was a couch and you started making your way over to it. “Not there, either” You were getting embarrassed.   
“Where should I sit, sir? There aren’t any other chairs” 

Hux pointed to his expansive desk “I didn’t tell you to sit in a chair” You were shocked. Maybe he has some reason other than sex for you to sit on his desk? You walked in front of him and gave him a look asking for confirmation. He nodded in response with the slightest smirk on his lips. Bracing your shaking hands on the desk, you jumped on it and tried crossing your ankles the way you were taught as a child. Hux sat in front of you, appreciating the way your legs looked in your pencil skirt. “Lieutenant (Y/L/N), I want to make it very clear that you have the right to say ‘no’ at any point”

“No to what?” you looked down at him anxiously. Hux loved how innocent you looked at that moment. You were trying to be modest by crossing your ankles and he noticed how much your hands shook. Your eyebrows were arched in confusion and your cheeks were flushed but you still weren’t sure why you were on his desk. 

“(Y/L/N), I’d like to fuck you on the very desk you sit on” Hux said, aloof. “would you like that?” You nodded and gripped the desk to steady your hands. “I’ll need verbal consent” 

“Yes…” you mumbled so quietly that even you couldn’t hear yourself.

“Yes what?” He scooted his chair closer and placed his hands on your calves, just resting there. 

“Yes, I give you consent” You were getting even more flustered

“Consent for what?” He wanted to hear you say it and he’d keep trying until you did.

“I give you consent to fuck me on your desk” You said while rubbing your thighs together. The very thought of Hux taking you from behind on his desk had made you soak your panties plenty of times but hearing the words leave his lips sent waves of heat to your cunt. 

“Lie back, (Y/L/N)” He commanded. You felt his gloved hands unhook your ankles and run up your legs until he reached the hem of your skirt. You scooted your hips to the edge of the desk and lied on your back. Lifting your hips, Hux pushed your skirt up to your waist. He rubbed to leather-clad fingers over the wet spot of your black panties, just barely touching your clit. “tell me what you want”

“More, please” you were stuttering. Hux moved your panties to the side and stroked your bare slit with one finger, pushing in slightly. 

“I can smell you from here, Lieutenant. You’re soaking wet” Hux pushed a finger into you and slowly began pumping it in and out of you. You moaned at the contact and bucked your hips up. Hux pulled his finger out of you and you whined, pathetically. “You need to be patient if you want to cum” He pushed two fingers into you and placed his thumb on your clit, making you shake. “Do you want to cum on my fingers, (Y/L/N)?” 

“Your mouth. Please, sir” You were surprised by how coherent you sounded. Granting your plea, Hux brought his lips to your cunt and licked the juices dripping from his fingers that were still buried in you. You whined loudly when his tongue traced its way to your clitoris.

“As much as I love how vocal you are, you’ll need to keep quiet lest we disturb whomever is next door” You nodded in shame, terrified of being caught. Hux kept fingering you while sucking on your clit, you came undone on his lips. “Did I say you could do that?” Hux asked, seeming displeased even though he was far from it.

“No…” You felt shame for coming so soon but Hux stood up, leaned over and kissed you passionately on the lips, rutting his clothed erection on your sensitive core. 

“I’ll let you off with a warning just this once, (Y/L/N). I expect you to learn obedience if you wish to cum again” His words were cold but there was a fondness in his voice that told you it was alright. 

It had been a long year after that, due to his neglect. The year after that was even harder because you had spent it alone. Now, you had to go on a date with that same man. You wished things were simple enough that you could just enjoy yourself but Hux never really let things be simple. You couldn’t simply be his girlfriend or simply love him or even simply leave him. No, things were always too complex. 

You heard a knock on the door and waited for whomever it was to introduce themselves before you got up. They knocked again and you shouted “Who is it?” in your most displeased voice. 

Without knocking again, the blast door opened and your good friend, Phasma walked in. “Oh, it’s you” you were happy it wasn’t Hux or Kylo. You couldn’t cope with that yet.

“What’s wrong with you?” Phasma never learned how to soften her blows. You admired her for it. 

“Nothing, why?” You asked.

“You left your shift early. You don’t do that unless you’re really sick” 

“I just had a migraine, that’s all” You weren’t lying. Ever since you were young, you’ve had migraines and cluster headaches that kept you in torture while you endured them and exhaustion for hours after. 

“See, that’s the thing. When you get migraines, you wait until you can’t handle them anymore and then you order a dose of your medication and then typically, you tell me” Phasma was really relentless to you about taking care of your migraines. She was a hardass but she cared for you. “I asked medbay and they said you never requested medication” 

“I’m sure they did say that, there are confidentiality laws prohibiting them from telling you really anything” You tried to play the whole thing off but Phasma wasn’t a fool or a quitter.

“(Y/N) just talk to me” 

“Hux and Kylo Ren asked me on a date” you paused, waiting for a response. When she didn’t give you one, you continued “they said they don’t want me to have to choose between them but they want to take me on individual dates” Phasma sat in silence still. “Did you know?”

“No” She was telling the truth. You could tell when she lied. “did you say yes?”

“Yes” You said, disappointed with your own answer. 

“What? Why? I thought you hated Hux. You can’t still love him” 

“Phasma, hate isn’t the opposite of love. Indifference is” You folded your legs and patted a space next to yourself on the bed so she could sit next to you. She looked like she had just come from the gym. Her hair was wet and she was still in her workout clothes. Her ass looked great in yoga pants. 

You and Phasma had been close friends for a while. You had suspected she had a crush on you months ago and every now and then, if you or she were drunk, you’d kiss her or spend the night in her quarters. You hadn’t slept with her, yet. You both just liked to be friends. 

“Why did you say yes to Kylo?” She asked, a little displeased. 

“I think I like him, too” the feeling of embarrassment was back. 

“You have a type” Phasma pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked, concerned. 

“I don’t really know, yet” You didn’t want her to think you were weak but she could read you like a book and lying would be futile. 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” The Captain offered. She preferred to sleep in her own quarters but she made sacrifices for you. 

“Sure. Go shower, you smell like a wrestling mat” You jested at her. Phasma got up and went towards your refresher and you noticed your holopad was blinking. You thought you probably should check that. 

Opening up the notification, you saw a message from the Supreme Leader. It read: Meet me at the shuttle bay at 0800 tomorrow.

You responded with an affirmative and closed the application. So much for chivalry. You got another message quickly thereafter. This time it read: do you have any clothes suitable for warm climate?

You didn’t. You only had your uniforms and workout attire but nothing classy enough for a date. You responded with a no. 

Kylo offered to have some delivered to your room and sent you a thumbs up emoji which was bizarre because why would the Supreme Leader of the First Order use emojis? You sent him a sunglasses emoji in return. You figured he probably enjoyed it. 

Then Kylo did something completely unexpected; he sent a dick pic. An honest-to-maker dick pic. You had gotten a few in your sexual prime but it had been a while since you sexted anyone. It wasn’t bad, either. It was pretty girthy and sat heavy in his fist. 

With the dick pic arose a whole new set of problems: did he mean to send it? Were you sure it was for you? Did he expect one in return? Just to be sure, you sent him back a vague message- “wow”. 

He replied asking if you were okay with the picture. You didn’t really know what to say. Hux never sent nudes and the few times you had, you received punishments for seducing him at work. You enjoyed the punishments but it was risky to sext him when his superior was the greasy old goblin, Snoke. 

Again, playing it safe, you were vague. “Yeah”. You were more than okay with the picture, it thrilled you, but it also was strange to see the dick of someone in so much power. That was one of the reasons why you were so attracted to Hux and you made it pretty clear. You had a power kink, Kylo was fulfilling a pretty massive fantasy. He had complete control over you, systematically and here he was, ASKING for a picture of you. 

You looked at the door of your refresher and heard the shower was still on. Quickly, you took off your shirt and pants and took the picture. It wasn’t inherently lewd, you still wore your bra and panties, but it could get you in trouble if you had sent it to anyone else. 

“Fuck”. That’s all he sent in return after three minutes. Three minutes is a long time to not respond to someone. He sent you another picture; his dick was throbbing and his tip was smeared in precum. “Send more” 

This was getting wild. You turned around and took a picture of your ass. It was your favourite physical feature. You sent him a message saying “you’ll have to get me in bed if you want to see more” 

“You’re in bed right now” The Supreme Leader was a smartass.

“Fine, one more” You took your bra off /just/ enough so it covered your nipples but still revealed enough. You took the picture and sent it, keeping your face out of it. 

Kylo sent one last picture of his stomach covered in cum and and you grinned like an idiot. ‘You did that’ was the only thought that crossed your mind. ‘I just totally did that’

“Are you gonna put a shirt on or are you sleeping like that?” Phasma asked, surprising you.

“How long have you been watching that?” You started blushing profusely.

“Only since you undid your bra” Phasma climbed into bed “Does he now about your boobs?”

“No. You’re the only other person that knows” You put on a night shirt over your now bare chest

“They’ll find out sooner or later” Phasma turned off the lamp near her head and turned on her side.

“I know but I only got my nipples pierced a few months ago. I don’t want to have to take them out because of the uniform” You climbed in next to her and tried not to think about how you just made Kylo Ren cum. Phasma tucked another stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“I hope you know what you’re doing” Phasma said, her words carrying concern. You said nothing but you hoped so, too.


	3. Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes you on your first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I wanted to make sure it was really up to par for you all. Anyway, expect cute fluff and smut in this chapter

It was the morning of your first date. You woke up alone despite Phasma spending the night; she always had early shifts. Sitting up, you noticed a good sized box near your blast door. You thought it unusual until you remembered what Kylo had said about warm clothes. The ship you were stationed on was always cold, Kylo sent clothing for a warmer climate because you truly had none.   
You got up to inspect the boxes contents and checked the time on your datapad. You still had an hour to get ready but you certainly overslept. Inside the box, there was a knee-length burgundy dress. The shoes were comfortable flats and there was a handwritten card. It was in calligraphy and it said: “(Y/N), I hope you are pleased with what I’ve chosen for our date. -Kylo”. That was all that he wrote. Underneath the card, however, there lied a few more garments. They were black, lace, and surprisingly classy. You didn’t peg Kylo as much of a gentleman but he seemed to care for your modesty. It was a major juxtaposition to the lingerie and lack thereof Hux used to put you in, but you weren’t thinking about him right now. Today was about you and Kylo.   
In your new garb, you made your way to the shuttle bay.   
Kylo’s ship was sleek. You had seen it in passing and a few times in action but never inside. You hoped, desperately that you would be taking that ship to whichever base or planet you would be going to. Kylo was nowhere to be seen given you arrived fifteen minutes early. You thought it was a safe bet to stand by his ship and wait.  
Kylo arrived soon after you did. He wore his normal black attire but it seemed a lighter fabric. He looked a bit upset which worried you but once he saw you, his face softened.   
“You look beautiful, (Y/N)” He stopped in front of you, not comfortable with contact, yet.  
“Thank you, you look really nice, too” You kind of stood in awkward silence for a heartbeat until he broke it.   
“Have you ever been on my shuttle?” Kylo gestured to his ship.  
“Can’t say I have” you fidgeted with your fingers. You already liked where this date was headed.   
Kylo pressed a button on the ship and the door lowered. You peeked inside and noticed how small the cockpit was. It looked like you’d have to sit on his lap.   
“There’s a seat on the back of mine. You won’t have to sit in my lap” You remembered he had the Force and nodded a quiet agreement. It’s a shame, you wouldn’t mind sitting on his lap. “Ladies, first” Kylo stepped aside and let you walk into his ship. You sat down on the seat behind his own. Pouting, you realized you wouldn’t be facing him for the entire trip. Kylo sat down behind you and the door to the ship shut.   
“So where are we going?” You took your flats off, opting to be barefoot for the ride.  
“It’s a surprise” He said as he typed the coordinates into the locationing system. The ship lifts off the floor of the shuttle bay and gracefully flies out of the base’s energy field protecting it. For about ten minutes, you sat in absolute silence, bored as kriff. You tried looking around the ship but nothing was all that interesting. You felt guilty, this was an epic piece of metal, but you couldn’t even see the transparisteel window.   
“You can come over here, you know” Kylo offered.   
“Is there enough room?”   
“There will be if you sit on my lap” Kylo said through his smirk. You jumped off your seat immediately and stepped towards his. Kylo patted one of his spread thighs for you and you gingerly sat on it.   
“See? Plenty of room” You stared at the stars as the ship moved through space. It upset you how mundane space had become for you. When you were young, you swore you’d give anything to get off your home planet and see the stars up close. Now, it was like looking at the ceiling; familiar and boring.   
Placing his hands on your hips, Kylo pulls you further back onto his lap until your ass was on his crotch. You leaned into his chest and let him kiss your neck. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Kylos hand fell to the hem of your dress.  
“Yes, sir” you were taught to be respectful to your superiors. You never forgot those lessons. Kylo rewarded you by hiking up your skirt and rubbing one gloved hand on your thigh and the other inched dangerously close to your clothed pussy.  
“What do you want?” Kylo asked, mischievously.  
“I want you to fuck me, Supreme Leader” You begged. Kylo groaned at the use of his title and snaked his hand into your panties. His flattened fingers rubbed at your cunt to gather moisture and moved to circle your clit. “Fuck, Kylo” you felt his fingers digging into the fatty flesh of your thigh as he steadied you on his lap. You gyrated your hips slightly to build a rhythm but each thrust led to a dull pain from his grip. You would most likely have bruises the next day.   
“You like it when I fingerfuck you?” Kylo kept rubbing at your clit, overstimulating you, quickly. You came on his hand but he continued his ministrations.   
Reaching behind you, you grabbed Kylos hair and pulled. His groans were sounding bestial by the time he finally unsheathed his cock and sat you down on it. He felt bigger inside you than his pictures led on.   
“Shit, you’re big” You said to Kylo though quiet enough he could barely hear.   
“You’re going to have to relax for me, princess. You’re so tight” Pet names were always your weakness and you were finally able to loosen up for him. “That’s much better, (Y/N/N)” Kylo grunted, using your nickname and began bouncing you on his dick. A few officers used that name when you went out for drinks but hearing it out of your Supreme Leader’s mouth sounded so foreign. In surprise, you turned your head but Kylo kissed you, heatedly, before you could raise a brow at his choice of nomenclature.   
An unknown pressure began pushing at your clit. You thought it was his hand again but you felt them both at your hips. He was using the Force to get you off and doing a damn good job of it. The thought of being manipulated by the Force used to terrify you but you couldn’t find the need to be scared. It just felt too nice to be something dangerous. Right? The pressure remained on your clit and began forming at your breasts like fog had taken the form of limbs. You moaned out something incomprehensible about cumming and Kylo took that as his cue. Pushing you off his dick but keeping the Force on your clit, Kylo jerked himself into completion- the evidence oozing down your ass. You came moments after, your fluids dripping down your thighs.   
After a long breath, you opened your eyes to see you were entering a lush planet’s atmosphere. Kylo handed you a towel and told you to take your seat, again.   
“You just happened to have towels lying around your battle shuttle?” You asked with humor, wiping your ass and inner thighs.   
“I just wanted to be prepared” Kylo said, lowering the ship closer to the planet’s surface. He wiped himself down but his hair was shaggy and his skin was sweaty, still.  
“Not prepared enough to pack a barrier method of contraception?” You played, again.  
“I’m not worried about catching anything from you. I’ve seen your medical records. You’re clean and on a hormonal contraceptive” You slipped your flats back on and sat down in your seat.  
“You did your homework. Your invasive, creepy homework” You said nonchalantly.   
“I’m sorry if I have invaded your privacy, but as Supreme Leader, I had to ensure my safety as well as your own” The ship was nearly landing but you couldn’t see your surroundings with your back turned to the window.  
You just hummed an affurmative. The ship landed softly on the ground and Kylo opened the ship’s door to reveal a warm field of deep green grass that lead to an orchard of rare fruit trees.   
“Welcome to Naboo” Kylo gestured to the door and watched as you walked out.  
“Are we even allowed to be here?” You wanted to take off your shoes again. The grass looked so soft.   
“It’s mine by birthright” Kylo answered, looking to see if anyone was around. Technically, he was right, Padmé Amidala Naberrie was his grandmother. On a practical note, rebels were constantly crawling on the planet in hopes of recruiting citizens who held the old beliefs of democracy and freedom. You were in danger, sure, but it didn’t feel that way next to Kylo.  
You spent the day picking the fruits and walking barefoot in the fields. Kylo set up a small picnic.   
“I hope you like sandwiches. They’re all I know how to make”  
“They’re perfect, Kylo. Thank you”  
Kylo nodded and took a bite from his sandwich. You were content with just eating and watching the sunset. “Thanks for taking me on this date. It’s been really nice day”  
“Thanks for agreeing to go on it. I had a good day, too” Kylo said calmly. You rested your head on Kylos shoulder and relaxed.   
“I had no clue you even knew my first name”   
“I’ve liked you for a while, (Y/N). You just never noticed me” His words were almost hard to hear. There was an allusion to Hux, you could understand that much. You never thought Kylo was envious of him but he knew you still had feelings for Hux. This was probably his best chance of being with you; through Hux.  
You snuggled up to Kylo a bit and intertwined your hand with his. His hand was way larger than yours and looked a bit comical but it felt nice to hold. You two sat like that for a long time until Kylo kissed your forehead and stood up.   
“We need to go back, now” he helped you stand up and picked up the blanket.   
Once you got back to the shuttle, Kylo sat in his chair and you in yours. You didn’t sit on his lap on the way back but you held hands. His fingers were firm and bony and yours were so soft; Kylo thought he was holding silk.  
Finally, you returned to the base and you were exhausted. Your date with Kylo was serene but it was a long, exciting day that was coming to a close. Like a gentleman, Kylo walked you to your quarters.   
“Do you want to come inside?” You yawned out. Noticing your fatigue, Kylo kissed you on the temple and told you to sleep well.   
Kylo was full of surprises.


	4. The Great Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your innevitably uncomfortable date with Hux arrives and it's surprisingly- well, comfortable? You go hiking and really connect with nature as well as Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm dealing with a lot of growing up stuff and I'm coping by writing shitty fanfics with very specific, indulgent self-insert smut. Thanks for suffering through it to relate to the majority of it, folks. Hope you enjoy hiking

One week after your very successful date with Kylo, you had been contacted by Hux. He informed you that he would send an outfit much like Kylo had but the style hadn’t been revealed to you which often meant it would be degrading (at least according to your history). You didn’t mind it during your sexual relationship but you hoped that wasn’t what he planned for today. When you heard a knock on the door, Hux was holding out clothes for you as opposed to Kylo’s mystery package and they were modest cargo shorts, hiking boots, and a tank top that covered your chest, fully. He looked ridiculously casual in cargo pants, hiking boots, and a black tee.

“If they don’t fit or you dislike them, I can get you something else” He offered, hoping you’d accept the clothes he brought. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Thanks for getting them for me” You said, walking to your room and shutting the door so you could change in private. Everything fit perfectly as you expected them to. Hux wouldn’t let you walk outside if you weren’t perfect for him. It used to frustrate you to the point of purposely looking bad to piss him off. Now you looked back at the memories and laughed at how petty it all was. 

“Do they fit, (Y/N)?” Hux asked, patiently from behind the door.

“Like a glove. So where are you taking me?” You stepped out of your room and Hux looked you over to make sure everything was in order. Satisfied, he answered your question. 

“Kashyyyk. We’re going hiking” Hux lead you out of your quarters and towards the shuttle bay again. You tried to not think too much about Kylo’s shuttle and what you had done on it.

“Woah, really? I thought you hated the outdoors” You said, walking beside him.

“I do, but you don’t. You love camping and if it makes you happy, I’ll endure it” You admired Hux’s dedication to winning you back. He certainly was passionate in bed, you knew that but this was actually quite romantic of him. 

“Thank you, sir” Hux had stocked the ship with water bottles, sunscreen, and bug spray. He sure hated hiking but he was prepared. 

The ride to Kashyyyk was much shorter and less eventful than your previous trip but you didn’t mind. It made you happy that Hux was restraining himself regardless of how clearly he wanted to touch you. He was being cautious for everyone’s benefit, knowing that you’d probably reject his advances. 

Hux helped you out of the ship and brought with him a small pack of the water and sprays. “The trail starts over there but there’s an information center with a bathroom over here. If you need to use it, now would be the time” Hux said, already walking in the direction of the information center. You both used the bathrooms and began your descent into the expansive forests of Kashyyyk. 

“So, are you working on any interesting projects in Foreign Affairs?” Hux asked, genuinely interested.

“I get that work is your life, Hux but can we talk about literally anything else?” You offered, trying not to sound bitter. It was your day off, you didn’t want to talk work.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” He hoisted you up a fallen tree and you pulled him over. Team work makes the dream work.   
“How’s Millicent? I haven’t seen her in forever, does she miss me?” You panted out from the exercise. 

“Like Tatooine misses the rain, (Y/N)” He flattered you. Millicent didn’t particularly hate you but she never payed you much attention.

“Your cat didn’t even know I existed, Hux. You don’t have to lie” You walked up a steep incline, feeling your shins tensing up but persisting, regardless.

“I’m not lying. She perks up when I say your name, it’s quite charming” Hux barely noticed what he was saying but flushed once he realized what he had said. 

“Do you talk to your cat about me, Hux?” He looked to anywhere but you in his embarrassment. You rarely saw this side of him and you were going to milk it for it’s worth. “Oh, you totally do. What does she say back?” 

“(Y/N), don’t be silly” Hux huffed out. The hiking was taking a toll on him, especially. He swatted bugs in front of him and kept a watchful eye out for wildlife.

“I’m not! She seems like a total gossip girl. I remember her being quite the primadonna” You giggled and tried keeping a pace with Hux which was difficult but not impossible. 

“Yes, I might’ve spoiled her a bit. She does miss you, though… I do as well” Hux stopped for a moment and rested on a tree. You thought he might have wanted to say more but he stayed silent, taking out two bottles of water for the two of you. 

“It wasn’t all bad, yknow” You sipped from your water bottle. “When I look back, I immediately remember the bad but when I really focus, I remember those good times. Sometimes I can feel how I felt back then; it’s nice.” 

“Things have certainly changed since then” Hux got up from the tree but neither of you moved on. 

“I’m glad they have. We both needed a change” You walked a bit closer to Hux, still keeping a safe distance. 

“Why don’t you use my first name?” The sudden change of conversation confused you. Ironically, you used to practically beg Hux to use your first name. Now, he was asking you for the same thing.

“You told me not to” Confusion etched it’s way onto your face. You specifically remember being told to only be formal with Hux, where was this coming from?

“Yes, in bed or in front of subordinates, I remember that” He said, making you shrug. You assumed that meant always considering that’s the only time you ever saw one another. “Would it make you uncomfortable to start using it, now?”

“It might be a little strange, I won’t lie. I can do it, though” Hux nodded and thanked you. It was a lot easier for you to just use his first name than the other way around. Everything about this date was so bizarre. “Why the sudden change of title?” 

“I’m trying to be more open with you” 

“You’re doing a stellar job” You were being genuine but communicating with Hux didn’t always work out the first try and he took your bluntness as sarcasm.

“I’m trying, (Y/N), it’s not that simple for me” He said, clearly upset.

“No, I know. I appreciate it, a lot. I’m not being a dick right now” Hux looked a little uneasy, still. “I swear, Armitage, I really appreciate it” you grabbed his hand and tried to keep walking along the trail but he wouldn’t budge. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I kiss you?” Again, he changed the topic so suddenly you didn’t know what to say. Instead of answering, you just stood like a tauntaun in headlights. “I apologize, I don’t know what-”

You interrupted his apology by grabbing his chin and kissing him softly on the lips. “Let’s finish this trail, okay? We can talk about our feelings when we aren’t in the wilderness” 

“I’m glad you changed, (Y/N). It was for the better” 

The rest of the date was pretty fun from that point on. You nearly got lost a few times and you both looked like you got in a fist fight with a tree but you were enjoying each other’s company. It was weird to think about it, but Armitage never took you on a real date before. It had always been about the sex up until now. You wondered that if he had put this kind of effort into your relationship last year, would you have ever left? Probably. There were a lot of factors that led up to your eventual breakup. Regardless, it would’ve been nice for him to try. 

“We should start heading back now” Hux noted, checking the time on his watch. 

“I hope I can retire one day and just live in a forest like this” You said, walking back down the trail. 

“You’d smell pretty terrible” Hux joked. He could be pretty witty when he wanted to be.

“Who cares? I’d be alone anyway. I wouldn’t have to shave or go to work or anything”

“Is that what you want? To live alone?” Hux asked, looking unhappy. 

“Well, I don’t really know. It’s impractical, I get that but it doesn’t seem awful. If I never get married, I’d probably live in a cottage in some forest or the mountains” 

“Would you want to get married?” 

“Woah, we’ve been on one date” You said, caught off guard.

“I just meant to anyone. Not specifically me” Armitage said defensively. “would you ever get married?

“I hope so. I’d be okay if I didn’t but I’d like to” You answered. Hux smiled to himself but you saw how pleased he must have been. He wanted to get married, too one day and he liked your answer. You stopped walking to take a break. “Thanks for being respectful of my boundaries, today” You took a sip from your water bottle and sat on the ground next to a fallen tree. 

“Of course, (Y/N). If I ever put you in uncomfortable situations in our previous relationship, I apologize” 

“No, it was fine. I just like feeling like I’m… I don’t know, worthy? Like I deserved this date, sort of” Hux sat down next to you on the ground. 

“You always deserved a date. I was just in a position in which I wasn’t emotionally secure enough to take you on one” you held his hand that was next to you. “I was an ass” 

You gave a heartfelt laugh. “Yeah, so was I” Hux kissed your forehead. You looked up at him and kissed him on his lips in return. It was supposed to be a sweet one but you pushed a little too hard and in a moment, you were making out with him pretty roughly. “Armitage” you moaned out. It did sound kind of strange to say his first name but by the groan he let out, you could tell he liked it a lot. Climbing into his lap, you never broke off the kiss. 

“(Y/N), are you sure?” You knew what you would be getting yourself into if you said yes. You promised yourself that you would just let this be a nice date and not get sexually involved but it felt too good to stop. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty fucking sure” you ground down on his crotch and bit his neck. Picking you up with him, Armitage stood up and pressed your back into a tree, grinding you between your legs. “Fuck me”

Hux pushed his hand down the front of your shorts and into your panties, making you buck into his hand. “Ask nicely” even after a year of not seeing each other, Hux was so patient. He wanted things to be absolutely perfect. 

“Please, Armitage” He pushed a finger into you as a reward for your begging. His palm rubbing your clit and his fingering was getting you close to your climax and you didn’t think you could hold out much longer.

“Are you going to cum in my hand for me?” Armitage asked, whispering into your ear. You nodded without being able to speak and Hux groped at your breast. Pulling his hand out of your shorts, Hux kissed your whines of frustration away, sticking his tongue in your mouth to silence you. “You’ll have to wait, darling.” Hux gave you a smug grin before shoving your pants down to your ankles. He released his solid cock from his pants and stroked it a bit. “And you’re sure you want this?”

“Would you fuck me already?” Hux pulled your knees up to his hips and pressed himself into you, slowly. 

“I’ve missed this fucking pussy” He drove his cock into you fervently. You couldn’t make out any real words so you just moaned incoherently and took his dick. 

Hux pulled your shirt off, allowing you to hook your ankles around his hips so he could use his hands on your chest. Your back was scratching against the bark of the tree. Once Hux took off your bra, he questioned you. “(Y/N)? When did you do this?” Hux asked, slowing down his thrusts and running his hands under your breasts. 

In your pleasure, you totally forgot about your not-in-regulation nipple jewelry. “Shit, you weren’t supposed to see those”

“You know body jewelry is prohibited” Hux kept staring at your nipples, seemingly lost in thought. 

“I know, I just wanted to be like, my own person or something. I don’t know why but I just did it and they grew on me” You didn’t want to have to justify your actions, you liked the piercings. 

“You’re so bad” Hux hiked you further up the tree, leaning forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. The metal bar made your nipples so much more sensitive so when Hux groaned, you nearly came. He thought your modification was so sexy, he couldn’t get enough of them. The fact that Hux was so into them was turning you on, too. It was like inadvertent praise but you took it all the same.

Hux kept up his extreme pace from before and your back felt like it was raw but you were having the time of your life. You felt like a stupid, hormonal teenager again, looking to get fucked hard and Hux was completely willing to make that happen. He rubbed on your clit, forcing you to your climax. “Can I please come? Please, Sir?” You sounded desperate and used and exhausted but you missed the noises he could make come out of you. 

“Go ahead, babygirl” With his permission, you came all over his dick. A few hard thrusts after you came, Hux hit his limit as well and came deep inside you. It was a smelly, scratchy, dirty fuck but you had never felt so intimate with Hux before. You wondered if it was the same temporary high that you once had with him at the beginning of your relationship or if this was different at all. It didn’t matter, his cum was seeping down your thighs, what more could you want? 

When Armitage pulled out and your body stopped shaking, he was completely focused on you. Your nipples had hardened and they were swollen and red. Your chest was heaving and sweat covered your whole body. And what really caught his eye was his seed, dripping out of your raw cunt. He was always fond of seeing you get creampie’d but he saved it for very rare occasions like promotions or when he was particularly stressed so as to avoid the risk of pregnancy. You were on the pill but that 1% chance was terrifying. 

Armitage watched as you scooped the mixture of your cum and his into your mouth, seductively. “Kriff, you’re so beautiful” Hux stated simply as he tucked himself away in his pants and helped you get dressed. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” You asked, covered in sweat and dirt. 

“Yes, (Y/N). I just said you were pretty.” You started walking again towards the exit of the trail. 

“I know but they’re two different things” You said. Hux remembered how difficult you could be with your beliefs. Even so, he just nodded and agreed. 

“You’re quite pretty, (Y/N).” Something about the way he said it made you blush. He sounded shy and unsure and you loved it. It was a stupid thing to make you so ditzy but it felt important to ask. 

Unfortunately, the two of you exited the forest and the ship was waiting for you. The ride back to the base was quiet and calm but neither of you minded. It was a nice quiet that you could enjoy. Hux kissed you goodnight and like Kylo, let you spend the night alone. You needed to shower off the grime and let your body (mostly your back) heal. 

Within just over a week, you managed to not only date, but sleep with two of the most powerful men in the First Order while ending up swooning for both. 

Phasma was going to be so disappointed in you once she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I just realized this is my SECOND fic about getting fucked on a tree. Thanks for reading it, though!


	5. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoyed two spectacular dates with Kylo and Hux, but being together has its repercussions. Someone got their hands on a piece of information they definitely should'nt've had and you have to deal with it

You woke up to an itching, sore pain in your back. When you tried to sit up, you felt pain shoot up from your feet to your neck. That’s what you get for hiking. Assessing the damage, you took your time stretching and moving the muscles in your legs as much as you could before they gave out. After about ten minutes of just kicking and moving, you could sit up. You looked at your back in the mirror and saw how the tree ripped it up, leaving blisters and bruises. 

You dragged yourself to the refresher to shower off some grime but the hot water stung and you had to sit in cold water. The shit you got yourself into for boys… 

Once you were fully clean and able to walk, you got dressed as best as you could and checked your holopad. Your shift was starting soon.

You grabbed a lukewarm caf and set off to work at your station on the bridge when you overheard someone talking. “Yeah, I heard the General got laid. Makes sense, he seemed like the stick up his ass dropped a few inches”

“I just feel bad for whatever poor corpse he fucked” Another voice added in.

“No way he definitely banged someone living. My friend told me he saw the ginger general taking some bitch to the shuttle bay. Funny, I didn’t think he was into chicks” A third voice added. You were too scared to turn and look at them but you knew they were technicians. They were always so catty and loved gossip. If you turned around, you knew they’d figure out it was you, especially with your new limp. 

You slowly walked to your station and sat down in your chair, your caf was making its way back up your throat. You tried not to listen, but everyone had one thing to talk about that morning; someone banged General Hux. You were the talk of the century. This was all your fault, you wanted a public date and now you were dealing with the consequences. 

“Hey, (Y/N), did you hear? Someone’s been getting busy with-” A desk buddy of yours named Jarrak started before you cut him off.

“With the General, I heard. It’s none of our business, however and we should respect our superior’s privacy” You answered, trying to sound unimpressed.

“Yeah but apparently she could be the same person that slept with our Supreme Leader last week! We’ve been trying to figure out who it was but now we have a clue” He started laughing. “Kriff, I wish you were here those days you were sick. We could’ve really used your deduction skills” That was typical Jarrak, he was so unaware. 

“Yeah, sorry. Migraines, you know?” You kept working as much as you could. 

“That poor girl. She probably didn’t have much of a choice” Jarrak added, pissing you off even more.

“Hey, Jarrak, I’m really trying to work right now and I can’t chat” You said, practically begging him to shut up. He just shrugged in response and turned back to his holoscreen. You made it through an hour of work until Kylo walked onto the bridge. The second he did, you looked right at him. He didn’t even glance in your direction but you knew it was probably for the best considering the gossip. Still, he looked pretty hot. 

You looked back at your screen and felt that familiar feeling of pressure on your inner thighs, spreading them slightly. Kylo still wasn’t looking at you but you felt him. He was playing with you. 

He moved the pressure up your thighs and cupped your sex. You had to physically stop yourself from moaning. His actual hand was moving in the same time as the Force. You felt the stroking and rubbing you saw from twenty feet away. Anyone could see what was happening if they were smart enough, but no one caught on.

“Holy shit” Jarrak whispered under his breath. You looked over and saw he was trying really hard not to laugh. “(Y/N), tell me you didn’t fuck him” He giggled, quietly.

“What?” You asked, suppressing a whimper while absolutely terrified. Had Jarrak caught you in the act? 

He turned his small holo pad that he was hiding on his lap toward you and on the screen was the raunchiest porno you had seen in a good while. No wait, that wasn’t porn, that was you on Kylo Ren’s dick. You were in shock as you watched the video, colour draining from your face. “Where did you find that?” You barely could speak. There was no denying that was your body, and the way Jarrak was staring at it, dick hardening through his uniform, you knew the jig was up. In your panic, you didn’t notice Kylo stopped touching you or that he was walking in your direction.

“Lieutenant, what seems to be so interesting?” Kylo was behind you, peering over at the screen. You avoided looking at his face at all costs but you knew what he was seeing and that was the worst of it. He was radiating fury and you could sense it. “Private Jarrak, Lieutenant (L/N), follow me” His voice was dripping in rage and if you weren’t in the worst circumstances you could imagine, you’d find it pretty sexy. Alas, you were in pain and humiliation and nothing was very sexy about this moment.

Kylo walked the both of you to an unused conference room. This one was smaller and less formal than the one you had been in before. Jarrak looked terrified. He was shaking and pale. You both knew what happened when Kylo was mad, the last thing anyone wanted was that anger directed towards them. 

“Who sent you this video?” Kylo asked, typing into his holopad. He still looked royally pissed.

“A-a friend from security” Jarrak was shaking from head to toe. His hands nearly dropped the holopad he was clinging to for his life. You stood behind him, staring at the trash bin, ready to vomit if you had to. 

“What’s your friend’s name?” He interrogated further. Kylo gripped his fist and Jarrak started feeling around his neck.

“I, I shouldn’t t-” Kylo gripped harder and Jarrak fell to his knees, clearly in some pain.

“Tell him. He’s gonna find out anyway, just say it.” You said, calmer than you expected to sound. Your shock and fear must’ve passed and your emotions were moving into anger. 

“His… name…” He couldn’t speak, there wasn’t enough oxygen in his lungs. 

“Let him talk, Supreme Leader” Hux appeared in the room, expression unreadable. You really didn’t want to be Jarrak right now. 

Kylo loosened his grip and let him breathe. “Our young Private, here knows who leaked an incriminating video, General. He was just about to tell us the name” 

“What was on the video?” Hux asked. Kylo handed him Jarrak’s holopad that he dropped in his struggles and played the video in question. You looked at his reaction to it, expecting him to be pissed or in the least bit flustered but his face stayed the same. “How many people have seen this?” 

“I don’t know, my buddy isn’t real smart. He might’ve sent it to a lot of people” Suddenly, you heard the ring of a notification on your own holopad. Following that, there were about four more and then more after that. You didn’t open it, scared of what the messages could say, but Kylo ordered you to do it anyway. They were all the same video with miscellaneous captions varying from “Dude, seriously?” to “Hey, I’m an Admiral, I heard you’re into your superiors ;)”. It was humiliating. 

Without thinking, you chucked your holopad as hard as you could at Jarrak’s head, barely missing him and making the device shatter. “What the fuck!” You grabbed him by the hair and pushed him onto the table. Picking up your blaster, you shoved the muzzle under his chin and put your finger on the trigger. “Tell me this motherfucker’s name or I’ll blow your fucking brains out, Jarrak” You finally snapped. The shame and embarrassment was over and you needed to express some of your building anger. 

“Okay! His name is Esso!” Jarrak was sobbing at this point. You nearly shot him anyway. Taking a deep breath, you dropped the gun at your side and stepped back. You noticed a sharp smell and saw Jareak had pissed himself. 

“Get yourself together, man” With that, you walked out the conference room, Kylo and Hux following you. 

“I didn’t think you could be like that” Kylo said, keeping up with your near-running. He gave you a crooked grin but returned to his angry demeanor, quickly.

“Don’t underestimate me, then” You spoke through your scowl. Everyone you passed in the halls turned to look at the three of you marching. If that video never went viral, you’d look pretty menacing. You heard some snide comments from your audience as well as a few muffled laughs but they only fueled your rage. 

At the end of your march, you reached the security station you knew Esso was hiding in. You had met him before, he was sleazy and a shut-in. Kylo put a code into the wall and the blast door opened. Sure enough, Esso was standing by his holo screen, drinking caf and chatting about some sexy footage he had livestreamed to his network from the Supreme Leader’s ship. 

You walked over to him, furious. “Hey, can I help you?” Esso asked, not recognizing you until you drove your fist into the left side of his skull and kneeing him in the stomach, hard. You felt pain shoot through your hand and wrist but it was all worth it to see this asshole vomit all over the floor.

“Yeah, you can delete that video from the holonet and pack your shit up” His buddies ran from the scene. Kylo and Hux let them slip through the door before they shut it. 

“What could have possibly led you to believe that recording that video and then proceeding to send it to your peers was a good idea?” Hux rolled Esso onto his back with his foot. 

“I… don’t know…” he was slurring pretty badly. There was a good chance he had a concussion. 

“It doesn’t matter why he did it. He’ll be tried for sexual harassment and insubordination, regardless” Kylo said, signaling two stormtroopers to pick up Esso’s body from the ground. “You” he pointed at one of the other security officers, “delete the video from the holonet” 

“I can delete it from the main forum but I don’t know if anyone has it downloaded. It’s gonna take a while to go through everyone’s databases and even then, some people may have physical copies” The officer answered. She didn’t look nervous but she was already working on Kylo’s order. “He had it coming” She huffed without really speaking to anyone in particular.

The three of you left the security station after that, aware that the problem wasn’t resolved. 

“So now what?” You asked, holding your hurt hand. The knuckles were bruised and your hand was swollen at the wrist. 

“I’ll take you to medbay. You look injured” Hux offered. 

“Thanks. Are you coming with, Kylo?” You asked. He seemed pretty mad, still. 

“No, I need to work on damage control. It’s probably for the best that I’m not seen walking you around so soon after this incident, anyway” He said, sounding exhausted. He kissed your head and walked in the direction of the bridge. 

Hux started leading you in the direction of the medbay, keeping himself far from you. “In his shuttle? Really?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Not now, Armitage. I really don’t need this from anyone. Especially not you” You said, feeling the pain in your back, present as ever. Hux nodded and shut up.

You reached the medbay and walked up to your regular nurse. She saw you when your migraines were especially bad. The way she was looking at you and Hux, though... you could guess that she probably saw the video. 

“How can I help you, (Y/N)?” She asked, nervously.

“I busted my hand up pretty bad. Can you check it?” You shoved your swelling hand in her direction. She examined it pretty quickly, guessing you punched something you shouldn’t’ve. 

“You need ice and some rest, hon” She said, grabbing an ice pack for you. “Anything else bothering you?” 

“Yeah, do you have any sterigel? I got a gnarly cut on my back from sparring” You lied. She could tell it was a lie but she wasn’t about to deny you medicine in front of the General, considering you had been confirmed as both his and Kylo Ren’s play toy. 

“Sure thing. Stay out of trouble, (Y/N)” she warned as you made your way out of medbay. 

You and Hux walked quietly through the halls as he led you to your quarters. “You have tonight and tomorrow off. Try to rest and Ren and I will control this situation” He ordered, trying to convince himself. “goodnight, (Y/N)”. He said before kissing your cheek quickly and leaving. 

“Goodnight” You said quietly to yourself once he left.

You stepped through the blast door leading toward your room and took off your uniform one piece at a time until all that was left on you was your undergarments and visible exhaustion. You walked to your bed, hoping to get some sleep but you saw a figure on it. A female figure.

“Phasma?” You asked, turning on the lights. 

“Hi. What the fuck are you doing?” She was in her nightclothes, reading something on her holopad and looking very unamused.

“What?” You walked over to her.

“Do you like people knowing you fuck your superiors on ships? Are you enjoying the attention amateur porn brings to you?” She looked up at you, disappointed.

“No, it’s not like that” You said, defending what little honour you had left.

“You need to be smart about this, (Y/N). People aren’t going to respect you like they used to” 

“You think I don’t know that? You think I signed up to have a live feed of me fucking the Supreme Leader leaked for the whole First Order to see? Really? You know me so well, Phas. I just want everyone to think I fucked my way up to the top because I’m so inept at my job that my only chance of success is boning my superiors” You let yourself go and started sobbing hysterically. Phasma didn’t mean to upset you, she was just very protective of you. She also was very good at lecturing. 

She got up and pulled you into a rare, very stiff hug. She needed to work on those. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like seeing people disrespect you like this. I hate it, actually” She patted your back and you hissed. Turning you around, she saw the angry red sores covering your back. “Who did this?”

“A tree” you said, hiccuping from your bawling. You handed her the sterigel tube and she got to work on covering your back with it. “Thanks, Phasma” you wiped your face with your good hand. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Phasma offered. You shook your head no and apologized.

“Sorry, I just need to be alone right now” 

“It’s alright. Let me know if you need anything” She assured you before walking out of your quarters. You lied down in your bed, too tired to cry, and enjoyed the silence. How were you supposed to show your face again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. New Dawn, New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to move on after the humiliation you faced. You learn something new about yourself in the process

You were totally embarrassed. Not the kind of embarrassment you get when you trip during drills or fart on the bridge and everyone hears. No, you were the kind of embarrassed that forced you into hiding, praying your new datapad would stop notifying you that creepy superiors wanted to get in your uniform. It was humiliating and nauseating. To make matters worse, you awoke with one behemoth of a migraine. 

You had the whole day to yourself- a precaution Kylo took in order to aid in damage control, but you knew he and Hux were also in hiding; from you. You hadn’t received a single message from either in hours and it was taking its toll on you. You needed to talk to someone about this so you messaged Phasma.

Feeling bad about the way you lashed out at her the night prior, you started out with an apology: “Hey, I’m really sorry about last night. Can I get you lunch to make up for it?” Waiting for a response, you brushed your hair and started to make yourself presentable. Seeing the tell-tale aura, you took your migraine medication to pacify your upcoming torture.

Phasma finally responded once you finished brushing your teeth. Her message stated “It’s been forgiven. Meet you at the caf in 10” and that was all. You threw on some workout clothes (in case you felt you needed to let off some steam after lunch) and were on your way. 

Of course, some people spared you a glance or hushed suddenly as you passed by but that didn't surprise you in the least. You just kept walking faster, hoping Phasma could grant you some security once you found her. Once you made it to the cafeteria, you saw her. She was already at the table you always occupied, wearing her workout attire as well. She knew you’d want to spar, it was how you coped with dumping Hux last year. 

“Hey, (L/N). Nice of you to join me” She said, jokingly while keeping a monotone composure. If she hadn’t used your last name without any prefixes or titles, you would have never known. Fortunately, you understood her language by now. 

“What do you want to eat? It’s on me today” You offered. Phasma got up, leaving her things on the table so no one stole your spot.   
“Meat” She answered, her love of protein was obvious. You bought her a nice sized steak and a BLT for yourself. She dug in immediately. You nearly finished your sandwich when you noticed a sad-looking guy sitting by himself. 

Upon further inspection, you realized he was Jarrak. His hair was untidy and his eyes were sunken. It looked like you weren’t the only embarrassed loser on this ship. “Phas, I need to apologize to someone. Could you stay here a minute, I’ll be right back” You asked, feeling guilty. 

“Go ahead, I’m consuming” Phasma replied as she devoted her attention to her steak .

You got up from your seat and began walking over to Jarrak. He didn’t even notice you until you were right in front of him. Once he did see you, he flinched. That struck another pang of guilt in you. “Can I sit here?” You pulled an empty chair from the table.

Jarrak nodded his head but didn’t speak. He was still scared of you. This felt all wrong- you didn’t want people to fear you, you wanted them to respect you. Looking at his face, you saw a bruise on his jaw from where you pressed your blaster’s muzzle. It didn’t seem like you were pressing that hard when you were doing it, but you felt awful. 

“Jarrak, I’m really sorry about my behaviour. I used excessive force on you and it was uncalled for. I know you didn’t send the video, I just had to express my anger and I took it out on you which was unfair. I don’t blame you if you don’t forgive me but I’m so sorry” You reached for his hand and he pulled away, flinching. “I also understand if you want to file a reprimand against me” You looked down at your hands. The left one was still swollen and bruised. 

“I don’t wanna do that. I shouldn’t’ve played that video during our shift. I just wanted to know if it was really you. I’m sorry” He was being sheepish which he only did when you gave him a lot of attention. It didn’t matter if it was good or bad, he’d always get shy when you focused on him. 

“None of this was your fault” You said, comforting him. Your migraine kept pulsing in your head, though, making you put your hands on your face in an attempt to calm the pain.

Noticing the swollen hand and strange actions, Jarrak inquired about your health. “(Y/N), what’s wrong? Is your hand okay?” he handed you his cup of water in an attempt to help but your migraine was pushing you past the point of being able to drink. You started getting dizzy when Phasma walked over to the table, worried. 

“I’m fine, just stressed” You lied, standing up and immediately falling back into your chair. You were experiencing vertigo and nausea. More people were beginning to notice your state of unwellness and started staring. “I need to…” You didn’t finish whatever sentence you had begun, not really knowing what you needed or how it was supposed to end. It didn’t matter for you, luckily, because when you tried getting up again, you dropped onto the ground unceremoniously and blacked out. 

There wasn't much else you remembered. You woke up in a dark room, strapped to a medbay cot. Looking around, you couldn’t see much except for the ceiling. You noticed your arm was sore at the elbow and an IV drip connected to the other arm. You were alone for what seemed like a long time until a doctor whose voice you didn’t recognize walked in your room. Usually, you just saw your normal nurse. What was going on? 

“Good morning, lieutenant. How are you feeling?” He asked, staying far away from you. 

“What the hell happened? Why am I strapped down?” You asked, starting to panic. Behind you, a monitor was beeping frantically.

“You had a seizure. We still don’t know what caused it but-” He began before he was cut off by a voice behind you. You jumped at the surprise before registering Kylo’s voice.

“Leave. You’re upsetting her” He ordered, making the doctor leave. “What do you remember?” Kylo walked to the side of the bed, making sure you could see him leaning over your body.

“I don’t know… why does my arm hurt?” You asked, still very confused. The beeping continued. “What’s that sound?” Trying to turn your head, you realized it was connected to some device that kept your neck straight. 

“It’s a machine that measures your neuroactivity. It alarms us when you reach a dangerous amount of activity. You should’ve heard it when you woke up the first time” He half-joked. You could tell he was distressed about something. 

“What do you mean by ‘first time’? And my arm?” You asked again. The machine was quiet now that you were getting answers. 

“You had a seizure in the caf. It lasted over four minutes” He said before getting cut off by the beeping again. You were getting really nervous. 

“Four minutes is a long time to have a seizure, Kylo” You said, hands shaking at your sides.

Kylo took your good hand in his, stopping the shaking. He noticed it was a nervous tic of yours to play with your hands and you couldn’t in your state. “You woke up a few hours ago, screaming nonsense and ripped the IV needle out of your arm” He gestured to your bandaged elbow and you cringed in repulsion. There was no way you did that. The screaming might have been true but you definitely couldn’t have ripped a needle from your arm. Could you? “There’s security footage if you don’t believe me” He offered though you declined watching it. You didn’t want to relive whatever your brain chose to repress; you figured it was for the best that you didn’t remember.

“This has never happened before” You said, quietly. You were mostly talking to yourself by then. 

“I have a theory, (Y/N). Would you like to hear it now or would you like to rest more?” You opted for sooner rather than later. “Alright, I think you have the Force”. He waited for a response that you were too shocked to give. The monitor was beeping again. Noticing this, he kept speaking, “there are other instances of migraines occurring in Force users. Typically, it affected Jedi Padawans who were suppressing their abilities. The migraines were like a leak, the Force trying to escape the vessel in any way it can. Do you understand?” Kylo was doing his best to comfort you while you were so vulnerable but nothing was adding up.

“No, not really. I don’t have the Force, I would know by now, right?” You reasoned with him.

Kylo sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in minor frustration. “The Force isn’t as black and white as you think. There isn’t such a thing as ‘not having’ it. It connects us all therefore it’s in us all. Some of us just know how to manipulate it, is all” He explained.

“Oh” you said, still unsure. “So can I control it?” 

“Right now, it looks like the Force is controlling you. I’d like to train you to focus this energy. You’re at a great disadvantage starting so old but I do see potential in you” Kylo said, tastelessly. He let go of your hand when the door opened, expecting another doctor. The intruder, however wasn’t a doctor, it was Hux.

He walked to the other side of your bed and leaned over so you could see him as well. “How are you feeling, (Y/N)?” The beeping behind you was starting to grow louder and more frequent.

“Kind of overwhelmed. Apparently, I have the Force” You deadpanned. “Kylo wants me to train with him” You saw Kylo walk away from your line of vision.

Hux turned to look at Kylo who was picking up a vial of your blood and sloshing it around and seemingly examining it. “Absolutely not. The last thing she needs is to become another puppet for your dying religion” Hux snapped at Kylo. “I’ve seen what Snoke does to his students. I’ll sooner kill you” You didn’t understand why he was getting so worked up. Was training really that awful?

Kylo made a shuffling noise and you felt the bed move so you were sitting up. “Then, she’s at a greater risk than you can comprehend. If she can’t channel this energy, it will tear her apart” He wasn’t giving Hux much of an option, you needed to wield the Force. The machine on your head sparked and the monitor behind you started burning. The fire alarm went off, alerting the nurses of the smoke. Kylo ripped the device from your head and a nurse ran inside, extinguishing the machine. You tried getting up but your body was too exhausted. “She’s a bomb waiting to explode, General. If I don’t begin training with her, she’ll die” The nurse brought a wheelchair over to your bed, trying to not get involved whatever the fuck was going on.   
“You guys realize I’m right here, right? Like, I’m in the room and I can speak for myself” You said, sourly. “It’d be cool if you included me in my own ultimatum” The nurse tried to help you into your chair but she wasn’t strong enough so Hux just lifted you and placed you in the chair, himself. “Thanks, Armitage” The nurse looked ridiculously uncomfortable hearing his first name. You didn’t doubt she heard the rumors. 

Leading the way to a safer room, the nurse explained that you’d be discharged in a few hours once you felt strong enough. 

After she left, Kylo resumed the conversation. “What are you thinking right now, (Y/N)?” He inquired.

“I’m thinking I don’t have much of a choice” You answered. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Hux asked you, worried Kylo might be taking advantage of your fear. 

“I’m sure, Armitage. It’s life or death” You replied. Hux looked defeated but said nothing. You turned to Kylo who seemed determined to stay impassive. You felt his relief, though, you didn’t need the Force to sense it. 

“Then it’s settled” Kylo stated. “We will begin training tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is your first lesson with your new master, Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to establish plot and character develoupment but complex fics are a whole lot more difficult than I expected. I just hope you guys still enjoy it

The beginning of your day couldn’t go slower. You had to work a shift at your station which took hours and hours of working on autopilot. Finally, you wrapped up your assignments and made your way to the the location Kylo told you to meet him at.   
Today was your first day of training. You were still fatigued from yesterday’s excursions but modern medicine was miraculous and your hand as well as your arm had healed. Once you made it to the gyms, Kylo told you to sit on the floor of the private training room you occupied with Kylo sitting across from you. 

“Your first lesson is meditation. Both the Light and the Dark is accessed through meditation. I’m going to teach you how” Kylo instructed you to close your eyes and clear your mind. After about thirty seconds, you began to get restless. “(Y/N) you need to focus. Whatever you’re feeling, let go of it and focus on the energy around you” He grumbled. You nodded your head and tried to clear your thoughts but a part of you sensed Kylo held some disdain for this lesson. 

You began feeling calm after your initial boredom and slowly, the dark behind your eyes started changing. In time with your breathing, you saw movement around you, changing with your heartbeat. You sensed empty space in front of you where Kylo should have been sitting and grew concerned. WHACK! You felt a sharp pain hitting your shoulder like it had been hit with a broomstick. 

Jumping up, you turned to see Kylo holding a wooden sparring staff. “What the everloving fuck?!” You screamed. He hated seeing you mad at him but tapped the floor with the stick and continued with his lesson. 

“Sit down. I want you to see how effective meditation is when you use the Light” He said, waiting for you to calm down. You huffed before sitting down and Kylo placed a cloth over your eyes, blindfolding you. “How long did it take you to realize I wasn’t sitting anymore?” WHACK! He hit you in the hip. “Stay calm, (Y/N)” He instructed. You clenched your fists onto your knees and tried breathing. WHACK! Another blow to your back. “Don’t engage. Try using the Force to dodge my attacks” He hit you again on your ribs. You yelped in pain but continued to meditate. You were able to dodge his next blow that was aimed towards your head, reaching out with the Force and sensing his movements. 

Elated at your success, you cheered yourself on. “I did it! I dodged it, Ky-” he cut you off by smacking you on the thigh with the staff. “What the kriff, Kylo?! I did it!” You tore the blindfold from your eyes and turned to him again, pouting. 

“You’re letting your emotions get in the way, again. If you stayed impartial, you would have predicted my next attack” He explained, looking more and more grim. He was hating this lesson as much as you did.

Rubbing the sore spot on your thigh, you started comprehending the point of the lesson. “Okay, that’s the Light side of meditation. Jedi aren’t supposed to indulge in emotion, right?” You inquired to which Kylo nodded an affirmative. “So how would I meditate by using the Dark side?” Once you asked, Kylo smiled. 

“What were you feeling the first time I hit you? Shock? Fear? Pain?” He asked, not waiting for an answer. He went on about his lesson without letting you speak. “Then when I kept hitting you. You felt frustration and anger, yes?” Again, you just nodded and let him lecture you. “Instead of suppressing those feelings, I want you to exploit them. Learn to not let them get in the way, but rather enhance your abilities” He poked at your hand that was holding the blindfold. “If you’re angry, use that anger. Do you understand?” He asked, waiting for an actual answer.

You placed the blindfold back over your eyes and prepared yourself. “Yes, sir” You answered, tensing your muscles to take the hit. First, Kylo didn't hit you for a long while. He wanted that suspense to eat at you until you weren’t expecting him. He waited three minutes until he finally hit you on the shoulder blade. You gasped at the pain but you continued to meditate, this time, you let that pain upset you. He hit you three times in quick succession on your arm. The anger within you was building and festering. You felt shame and fury at your treatment.

Kylo hit your ear next, making you scream in pain. “(Y/N), use these emotions to fuel you. Think of how furious you were when you confronted Esso” He suggested. You dodged his thrust to your torso but stayed determined. “Good. Feel that shame you did when you saw the video of us” He managed to hit you again. Getting frustrated with your lack of progress, Kylo invaded your mind to find better reinforcement. You felt him prying and tried to push him out but you couldn’t. You hated that you couldn’t control your own mind. You hated how easy it was for him to take what he wanted. Soon, he found exactly what he was looking for. “Use that pain you felt when you deserted your family” He said, retreating from your mind. 

“Enough!” You grabbed the wooden staff as he swung it at your chest and gripped it until it shattered in your grasp. Kylo knew he went too far when he sensed something in you snapping but he was knew you had improved. You noticed it as well. The ambiguous shapes and movements you had sensed were now clear as day, particles moving in a cohesive dance. You saw how your energy affected these particles with every breath. You extended your senses to other life forms around the ship, feeling neurons passing electricity and cells regenerating. You felt like you could see everything. 

“I’m sorry I said that. Are you okay?” Kylo took off your blindfold and handed you a water bottle. 

The water seemed to glow within the container. You stared at the bottle as if it could tell you the meaning of everything. “Even the water looks different” You mused before taking a sip. 

Kylo offered you a towel to wipe off the sweat from your body and the blood from your hand. “You did good. Do you want to try something else?” He asked you, glad you weren’t still mad at him. 

“Sure, I could use a change in pace” You said before chugging the rest of the water that tasted a bit sweeter than it had before the lesson. Kylo sat down in front of you and pushed you back lightly until you were lying on your back. 

Using the Force, Kylo levitated a medicine ball from across the room and into his hands. “Hold this above your face, keeping your arms straight.” The ball was heavy but you held it above you regardless. Kylo crawled down your body and tugged at your workout pants and silently asked to pull them off. 

“What’re you doing?” You asked, holding the ball, still and not totally objecting. 

“You know what negative emotions can do to the Force. Would you like to see how positive emotions affect it?” He gave you a mischievous smirk and rubbed your hips and thighs. 

You lifted your hips and let him pull your pants down your legs, resting his face between them, hovering just above your pussy. “Try focusing your energy on making the ball float” he instructed, ghosting his breath on your wet folds that were displayed for him. You started letting go of the ball while keeping your attention on making it float. Before you had any control over it, however, it dropped on your face with a hard thud. You felt tears spring to your eyes and saltwater flood your sinuses.

You sat up as a reflex but Kylo pushed you back down with a firm shove from his long arm. “try again” He ordered. You held the ball up again, begrudgingly and took off one finger before Kylo licked a firm stripe up your labia. This time, you nearly dropped the ball in your pleasure. Kylo suckled on your clit lightly, laving and flicking his tongue over it, sensually. Soon, you're mewling sweet sounds for him. He spells his name on your clit with his tongue and you nearly come undone on his face right there. You grab his raven curls in ecstasy. “You don’t even realize what you’re doing, pet” He chided you before you came to the realization that the ball was floating above you with your arms assisting it.

You opened your eyes and were greeted again with the heavy pain of the ball dropping on your face. “Damn it, Kylo!” you smacked at his head that was still between your thighs. He bit the inside of your leg harshly and you hissed.

“I’m your mentor now. Show some respect” He demanded before shoving a large finger inside your soaking cunt. You squirmed around him but he wouldn’t move enough to give you satisfaction. “Apologize” he was commanding while lifting your shirt and bra with his free hand. Noticing your piercings, Kylo leaned forward and sucked an accessorized nipple into his mouth, humming in appreciation. 

“I’m sorry” 

“For hitting me or for hiding these from me?” He asked, pumping his finger in and out of you. 

“Both?” You whimpered, trying to say the right answer. Luckily, Kylo wasn't really looking for an answer.

“Did you think I wouldn't approve? I’m more upset it took me this long to find out. You like to keep secrets from your Supreme Leader?” Kylo rubbed his palm on your clit and suckled on your breast again. Deciding that rutting on the gym floor wasn’t enough, Kylo freed his dick from his grey sweats and lined it up with your entrance. “Can I?” He was out of breath and his cock was weeping.   
Nodding your head, Kylo pressed into you, quickly. He placed his arms on either side of your head, resting on his forearms. Within an instant, he was slamming his cock into you, causing you to scream his name in pleasure. To muffle your screams, Kylo gripped your throat and cut off your air supply as much as he could without killing you. The lack of oxygen heightened your senses other than sight. Your vision blurred but you could hear Kylo grunting, a cacophony of slurred curses leaving his lips. Soon, the pace was so harsh that you felt yourself nearing climax. 

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” He asked, ready to spill his cum within you. You couldn’t speak or nod so you just took his thrusts. “I think you do. Look at what you’re doing” You turned your attention to the medicine ball that was floating perfectly. Suddenly, Kylo let go of your throat, effectively letting you cum as your cunt convulsed, milking his cock for its seed. He nearly collapsed on top of you before you heard a crash from above you. You saw the medicine ball had disappeared and left a pretty significant hole in the ceiling above you. 

“Holy shit, was that me?” You asked, still in an afterglow. Kylo pulled out and rolled over next to you on the gym floor, stuffing his cock back in his pants. You eventually pulled your own pants back to where they had been.

“You’ve done enough for today. Get some rest and we’ll start again next week” Kylo got up from the floor and helped you up. Your legs nearly gave put which gleaned a chuckle from you master. 

Kissing Kylo goodbye, you left the gym and went back to your quarters. You had to go back to your station again tomorrow and you needed to rest after the day you just had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
